Twin Trouble (AUS DVD)
Twin Trouble is an Australian VHS/DVD containing eight sixth series episodes. Description Join Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends for eight new fun adventures. Episodes # Twin Trouble - Donald, tired of working with his twin, Douglas, volunteers and goes to work with Duck. It doesn't go well at all. When Donald crashes the next day, Douglas races to the rescue. They are friends again. # Salty's Secret - Salty loves the sea, and is disappointed when he finds his new job at the Quarry. Much to Bill, Ben and Mavis' surprise, he handles the Troublesome Trucks so well that he finishes the job in no time. # The Fogman - One day in foggy Misty Valley, the fat controller replaces Cyril with a foghorn that is so loud that rocks fall and block the tracks and crush the foghorn. Thomas can't see a thing and crashes but Cyril comes to the rescue. # Jack Frost - It's freezing and Thomas frightens Percy by teasing him about Jack Frost but James isn't frightened at all. In the dark of night, snow arrives and covers Percy. James sees Percy covered in frost and thinks it's Jack Frost. Frightened, he races back to the sheds but the next morning brags to the others and pretends that he met Jack Frost. Percy exposes his charade and they all had a good laugh. # Scaredy Engines - It's Halloween and Thomas, Percy and Duck are sent to the Smelter's yard to collect some scrap. But after Edward's spooky ghost stories, Percy is scared and Thomas teases Percy about ghosts. Later, Thomas begins to hear strange noises and sees spooks everywhere. Thomas then apologises to Percy for teasing him. # Percy and the Haunted Mine - It's competition time for 'The Most Beautiful Station' on the Island of Sodor. On his way to Maithwaite, Percy, scared as usual, sees a chimney and building sink into the ground near the mine. In the end, all is explained. # Middle Engine - None of the engines like being a middle engine. Being a middle engine causes Percy problems at The Coaling Plant where he is turned upside down! # James and the Red Balloon - With the arrival of The Hot Air Balloon, James and Thomas are afraid it will take the engines' passenger traffic away. However, they learn that the hot air balloon has attracted so many holiday makers, that their passenger traffic has increased. Trivia * The widescreen version of the title cards is used for all the episodes. * The widescreen version of Salty's Secret and The Fogman is used as the top and bottom of the scene is cropped and the left and right sides of the scenes are also cropped as well as the opening and ending. * The episodes are fullscreen for both the VHS and DVD, but they're widescreen on digital download. * The iTunes release lists Jack Frost as the final episode. Goofs * On the back of the DVD, Britt Allcroft and David Mitton are incorrectly credited for writing the episodes. Britt Allcroft is also credited as the producer. * The photographs from the sixth series are given an incorrect copyright date of 1998. DVD Packs * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * 3 DVDs (Boxset) Gallery VHS/DVD File:Twin_Trouble_VHS_Cover_2.jpg|VHS File:Twin_Trouble_VHS_Spine_2.jpg|VHS spine File:Twin_Trouble_VHS_Back_Cover_2.jpg|VHS back cover File:TwinTrouble(DVD).jpg|DVD front cover File:TwinTroube(DVD)spine.jpg|DVD spine File:TwinTrouble(DVD)backcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:TwinTrouble(AustralianDVD).jpg|Carry-case edition File:TwinTroublecarry-caseDVDspine.jpg|Carry-case spine File:TwinTroublecarry-caseDVDbackcover.jpg|Carry-case back cover File:TwinTrouble(DVD)disc.jpg|DVD disc File:TwinTroubledigitaldownload.jpg|Digital download File:TwinTroubleGooglePlayCover.jpg|Google Play cover File:TwinTroubleVHStitlecard.png|VHS title card DVD Menu File:TwinTroubleMenu1.png|DVD Menu File:TwinTroubleMenu2.png|Episode selection menu File:TwinTroubleMenu3.png File:TwinTroubleMenu4.png|Subtitle menu File:GullaneSeason6.png Category:DVDs Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video